


Consequence

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Falling WILL Hurt, Gen, Gravity Is A Total B----, Humor, Life Lessons, Smokescreen Did Something Right (For Once), falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching people fall is hilarious. When it bears no ill effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, someone (or everyone) may be OOC at points.
> 
> What inspired this? My own experience.... unfortunately. A few months ago, I slipped in a puddle on a tile floor. Needless to say, it wasn't fun. I dislocated my shoulder, gave myself a mild concussion, and came pretty close to breaking my spine.
> 
> Topping it off, it happened two days after I managed to sprain both my knee and ankle in my left leg. Life Lesson to be learned here? Life will do everything within its power to harm you.
> 
> And to make this even more funny, I have a Beast Hunters Optimus standing on top of my Computer's system unit. And right when I finished typing it out on my computer... he fell off into my coke. Falling is inevitable.
> 
> So, enjoy. :)

_Life Lesson number one? Don't tempt fate. Life Lesson number two? Don't spill any sort of liquid on a smooth surface. Life Lesson number three? If all else fails, someone is bound to get hurt._

_That person tends to be a bystander._

_Said person of said incident, by tendencies of nature, ended up being Optimus Prime. See, this is what happened..._

* * *

"Smokescreen! Watch it!" Ratchet had dropped something. "Whoops, sorry, Doc! Here, I'll help you --" "Tch, just go do something not destructive or consequential!" "A-okay, Doc!" "And quit calling me that!"

Jack didn't even spare a glance. "It's gonna be one of those days, huh?"

* * *

_It did end up being 'one of those days' but in retrospect, probably not the kind he meant._

_Another life lesson to be learned: Never ever leave something with the potential to harm someone alone without notifying someone nearby._

* * *

It must've been a stroke of bad luck -- that, or Miko's a psychic. Chances are higher with the former, though.

The thing about being steady, and very in control of yourself? It means people tend to ask you to carry stuff more often.

And that's exactly what Bulkhead had enlisted Optimus to do.

* * *

_And yet another lesson: if you're guiding someone, especially if they can't see and their balance is hindered in some form, do not stop guiding them, even for just a second._

_It often ends horribly._

* * *

"Hey Bulk! What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing mu--" He stopped speaking after a breeze, a thud, and someone moaning in pain. Miko began laughing.

"Oh my God. That's hilarious!"

Jack  _did_ look up from his book this time. "What the- oh, wow. Find out gravity hurts, Optimus?" I looked over the rail.  _Something's not right..._ "Are you okay?"

Silence. That's a bad thing. A very bad thing.

* * *

_The thing is, Earth's gravity is stronger than Cybertron's. Which means falling there hurts less than here. And considering how much they weigh... Ratchet was surprised nothing serious was damaged._

* * *

I heard the sounds of plating re-arranging. That meant Arcee and Bumblebee were back. "What  _happened?_ "

"He fell." Miko said, obviously still highly amused. I shook my head. "I don't think he's alright..."

" _I'll go get Ratchet._ " Bumblebee carefully tried to avoid touching -- and therefore  _jarring_ \-- the Prime lying the the middle of the floor.

* * *

 

"Well, his injuries are minor, but he isn't going to wake up soon." Ratchet sighed --  _They can sigh?_ \-- loudly. "Smokescreen, where  _have_ you been?"

"Doing something productive and not harmful, like you told me to do!"

"And that would be...?"

"Finding the mop."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You all have been lucky this time. I went through the woes of formatting this on my Kindle, which FINALLY has allowed me to use Archive of our own again. (Long story....)
> 
> See, the thing is, whenever I want to do something with it (like, say, add a line break or italics) I have to scroll up the ENTIRE work to get to the top. It's often too pain-staking to do, so I just try to avoid it when I can.
> 
> But yeah, I used formatting. It's not something I want to do again. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Insert generic disclaimer here so I don't get sued*


End file.
